1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dispensing medication, and finds particular utility in connection with the accurate and aseptic diluting and dispensing of respiratory medications. U.S. patent class 222 generally includes dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known techniques for diluting liquid medication such as isoetharine with saline for use in respiratory therapy, such as by a nebulizer, are essentially two: either premixed solutions may be purchased in individual vials of the mixing of the medication and the diluent is done by hand. The former technique has little flexibility as to strength of dosage and relatively high cost; whereas the latter technique is prone to human error and contamination.
With respect to various elements of the inventive apparatus, the following prior art is exemplary: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,607,094; 3,817,425; 4,011,967; and 4,070,156. U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,094 discloses a compressed air actuated piston for delivering a sample. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,425 discloses syringes which are used to deliver a withdrawn sample and add a reagent to the delivered sample. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,156 discloses a piston pump which is inserted into a delivery line with one-way valves on either side of the point of insertion. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,967 discloses an electronic control system for delivering products in a vending machine.